No Regrets
by StarrySky0103
Summary: Seven girls were saved by one. Together, the eight of them rised from nothing. They were leaders. People looked up to them. They climbed to the top and achieved goal after goal. Their next and most challenging goal: win the Middle School Boys Nationals and prove that girls can be just as good. PLEASE read Author's Note before prologue! (REWRITE!)
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I have decided to completely rewrite this story! For people that have started reading it and dislike it or stopped reading because it was boring, I hope you can give this story another chance. The prologue is pretty much the same, but the next chapters will be different. This story does not have multiple OCs falling in love. Only one OC, Yukihime Kiseki (captain) will be falling in love. Unless I say otherwise and it fits the story, only Kiseki will have romance with probably multiple characters. Kiseki is the main character and the rest of the team are the supporting characters who help describe what kind of person she is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**(PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!)**

Minamoto Katsumi: (Royal Guard)

A disrespectful, rough, and tomboyish vice-captain that never knew how to love.

Nagisa Misaki: (Royal Adviser)

A shy, quiet, and intelligent data woman that could never stand up for herself.

Fukawa Sayuri: (Princess)

A girly, fun-loving, and childish, but strong girl that gave up hope.

Kaminari Rin: (Prince)

A strict, uptight, and loud delinquent that would never followed the rules.

Nakamura Keiko: (Lady-in-Waiting)

A polite, patient, and logical lady that could never live up to her parents' expectations.

Sakurai Rika & Rima: (Jokers)

Two mischievous, sneaky, and confusing identical twin girls who were always lonely even with a big family.

They were all saved by one person. A kind, caring, and overprotective captain who would help anyone, regardless of the consequences. The kind of person who would help someone just to see them smile. A person that wasn't always the sweet girl that she is name; Yukihime Kiseki (Queen), also the Mother of the team. She shined light over their dark world. She put an end to their hell. She led them and protected them. With her help, they became legends. The eight of them are the Royal Academy Girls Tennis Team Regulars… and this… is their story.


	2. Chapter 1: We Are Royal Academy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, my dear readers! This is a rewrite of my story No Regrets. I read over my original one and really didn't like it, so I decided to rewrite everything. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: WE…ARE ROYAL ACADEMY**

A girl with flaming red hair sat up straight in her fluffy, pink bed and yawned as her cheerful, blue eyes snapped open. A big smile adorned her face as she jumped up.

_"Don't give up hope!" Her piercing, green eyes shined with determination. "Only you can decide your own fate!" she said to me as I laid despairingly on my hospital bed._

**NAME: Fukawa Sayuri**

**AGE: 12**

**Sayuri, 1****st**** year super rookie of the tennis club. Cute and childish.**

Sayuri quickly wore her uniform and grabbed her beloved stuffed bunny. "I'm ready!"

* * *

A girl with her brown hair in a bob cut stood up from her piano and walked to grab her bag. "I'm leaving, mother!"

"Alright, be safe!"

_"Keiko-san, you don't have to try so hard. You're not worthless. You're an amazing person just the way you are and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise." Her ebony hair shifted in the wind. I was speechless. She told me the one thing that I've been wanting to hear my whole life._

**NAME: Nakamura Keiko**

**AGE: 13**

**Keiko, 2****nd**** year regular of the tennis club and class president. Polite and slightly sadistic.**

****Keiko's brown, almost black, eyes roamed around the room before sighing, a small smile on her lips. "I'm ready."

* * *

Two identical-looking girls snickered as they hid behind a counter. A young man, around 18, opened a cabinet and let out a scream as flour dumped on his head. The two girls burst into laughter. "You brats!"

**"Uh-oh!" **they said in unison. The twins abruptly stood up and started to run as the man chased after them.

"Get back her, you sneaky, little-" The man was cut off as he tripped over a few innocent tennis balls. The girls laughed again.

"Well, good,"

"Bye, our,"

**"Darling older brother!" **the two shouted.

_"I know you two are lonely… so let us become part of your family too." Her arms spread out in a welcoming gesture. We stared at her, not knowing what to do._

**NAME: Sakurai Rima and Rika**

**AGE: 13 and 13**

**Rima and Rika, 2****nd**** year regulars and the resident tricksters. Sneaky and rambunctious.**

* * *

Rima and Rika grabbed their bags and ran outside. **"We're ready!" **they said with a smile as their lilac and azure eyes sparkled with mischief.

A girl with lavender hair stood in front of a mirror with a stoic expression on her face.

_"Haha! That was a nice prank. I'm Kiseki and you are?" Her lips turned upwards in a kind smile as I looked at her in shock._

**NAME: Kaminari Rin**

**AGE: 14**

**Rin, a 3****rd**** year regular and secretary of the school. Silent and expressionless.**

Rin put her hair up in a neat bun and walked out the door. Her gray eyes had a spark of excitement. "…I'm ready."

* * *

A girl sat, writing rapidly in her red notebook. Her chocolate colored hair was pulled back with a few barrettes as her red framed glasses slid off her nose. Her matching brown eyes blinked a few times before adjusting her glasses.

_"Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." She let me ride on her back as she walked. "Are you alright? I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner." I didn't say anything and just stared at her back as I thought to myself, _'Why is she apologizing? I don't even know her.' _She's such a strange girl._

**NAME: Nagisa Misaki**

**AGE: 14**

**Misaki, 3****rd**** year data woman and treasurer of the school. Shy and smart.**

She stood up with her notebook under her arm as she walked to her destination. "I-I guess I'm ready… no." Misaki shook her head. "I _am _ready!"

* * *

A girl with shaggy auburn, almost orange, hair burst into her house and ran to take a shower. She had been taking a morning jog and lost track of time. "Kiseki will _kill _me if I'm late!"

_"Come on, let's go." She stretched her hand towards me, motioning for me to grab on as blood seeped through her clothes on her other arm. I looked up at her as she gave me a warm smile. _'An angel…' _I thought to myself._

**NAME: Minamoto Katsumi**

**AGE: 14**

**Katsumi, 3****rd**** year, vice-president of the school, and vice-captain of the tennis club. Tomboyish and rough.**

She changed into her uniform at record speed and ran out, a slice of bread in her mouth. "I'm ready!" she said, her voice muffled by the bread. Her dark auburn eyes were lively.

* * *

A girl with long, ebony hair elegantly stood up from her place at the table. She calmly took her bag and strolled out. She took a deep breath and smiled.

_"No matter what, we'll always be by your side!"_

_ "Don't think that you'll get rid of us that easily."_

_ "T-this is what friends are for."_

_ "You should've told us."_

_ "Yeah! We would've helped!"_

_ "We're always gonna be,"_

_ "A family, right?"_

_**"We love you, Kiseki!"**__I felt warm in my friends embrace…_

**NAME: Yukihime Kiseki**

**AGE: 14**

**Kiseki, 3****rd**** year, president of the school, and captain of the tennis club. Kind and caring.**

Kiseki walked until she arrived before a certain sign. Then she saw a familiar group run towards her. Her smile widened as her piercing, emerald eyes grew soft with fondness. The 7 other girls situated themselves behind their beloved captain.

** "Royal Academy… IS READY!" **they declared in unison as they walked past the sign that read, **The Boys' Tennis Prefectural Tournament.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how is the rewrite so far? Horrible? Normal? Amazing? If you liked it, REVIEW! Also, if it was confusing, it's just about each person and a little bit of their past. All of the italics are in their POV and the 'girl' or 'her' is Kiseki. In the last one it is from Kiseki's POV and her 'friends' are her teammates. And if you like Shinegeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, please check out two of my new OC fanfics.**

_**Broken Promises (Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan Fanfic)**_

**Arianna is the sweet, younger sister of Eren Jaeger. She is loyal and never breaks her promises, doing her best to fulfill all of them. But what happens when her seemingly innocent promises slowly start to cross over, making her have to choose whose promises she should keep, putting all relationships on the line? She also holds a secret that she herself doesn't even know. LEVI/OC**

_**Rulers of the Underworld (Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan Fanfic)**_

_**Together they were the most powerful thugs of the Underworld. They were feared and respected. Together they became Humanity's Most Powerful Soldiers. There, they were still feared and respected. But as humanity takes a big turning point, will the two be able to stay together... or will fate finally rip the two apart? Well, even if it does, they won't back down that easily. LEVI/OC**_


End file.
